


Specs

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty: gets turned on by the slightest thing, F/F, Glasses, Season 1 episode 10, Veronica: is endeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Betty goes to Veronica's house to plan Jughead's party and arrives to an unexpected surprise.





	Specs

**Author's Note:**

> When Veronica wore glasses in 1x10, I thought about how Betty might react to seeing her wearing them and this was born. Enjoy.

Betty was on her way to Veronica’s house. They were planning Jughead’s party together since they knew just how to work with each other.

“Thanks, Mom.” She got out of the car and walked up the Lodge’s driveway to knock on the door. Hermione answered with a smile on her face.

“Hi Betty. Veronica’s in her room.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Lodge.” Betty entered Veronica’s room to see her girlfriend lying on the floor. Not only that, but she was wearing glasses, and she looked hot as hell.

“Hi V-” With those glasses on, Veronica was a feast for her eyes. 

“Hi, babe. Ready to get down to business?” She looked up and tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong, Betty?”

“Your glasses,” she managed.

“Oh yeah. I wear these for reading. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. You just look really, really hot in them.”

Veronica laughed and got up off the floor. “They got you all hot and bothered, huh?” She walked behind Betty and wrapped her arms around her waist. “How are we gonna work now?” She whispered in her ear.

Betty sighed. “I guess we don’t have to start working right away…”

Veronica pressed a kiss to Betty’s neck and smirked. “That’s the spirit, Cooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
